thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans (Universe X)
Humans (collectively known as Humanity) are the dominant race of the Seeds in Ersis. They were created by the Hethe El'lepagi and Ced'ric, using the blueprints of humans from Universe A. They are the progenitors of the Arkn and the Dekn, who evolved from them. History Origin The Origin Seeds, a pair of mini universal orbs, formed within the over-realm of Ersis. El'lepagi and Ced'ric utilized the blueprints within .Mainframe to begin evolving Humanity within the Seeds: the first sentient race to be created in Universe X. The humans set about building their civilizations, much as their predecessors had in the Old World. The Cataclysm De'ebolus was displeased with the humans; despite occasionally warring against each other, weren't nearly fierce and warlike enough for his taste. Shortly after the human population of one Seed had entered its twentieth century, De'ebolus roughly separated the Seed from its twin; this caused a cataclysm deep within Ersis that opened a tear to the Silulis, exposing the entire population of the Seed to Ethri. The shock waves caused by the separation pushed the Seed through the Silulis, eventually causing it to fall out the other side and crash into the Lathrym. There, the Seed split, and bubbles formed around the two halves, creating distinct new sub-realms. This process took several years, and was catastrophic for the humans of the Seed. The world humanity had once known was gone; the natural world was devastated, their cities and infostructures destroyed, and large numbers of humans and animals alike were left dead. Despite this, however, the humans managed to survive in their new realms and began to regroup. One sub-realm was claimed by De'ebolus, who forcibly evolved the humans into a new wave of Dekn; the other sub-realm was claimed by Fab'rasi, who activated the Ethri within the populace and evolved them into a new wave of Arkn. Over the centuries, the former humans lost nearly all traces of their former existence, and transformed into entirely new species: the inhabitants of the Lathrym. The Five Seeds After the Seed had been moved out of Ersis, the remaining Origin Seed was duplicated into the five Seeds of Ersis, each with its own human population. Ced'ric and El'lepagi initially watched over the Seeds and their humans; however, the task of guarding and protecting the Seeds was eventually assigned to the Ythen (as the Hethe had either expended most of their power, or had no control over the realm). The Ythen maintained a close watch over the Seeds, preventing humans from leaving Ersis and the Arkn and Dekn from entering it. When an event occurred which altered the timeline of a Seed significantly (setting it on the road to its "apocalypse stage"), the Seed would become an Outlier; the Seed would be duplicated to a time before the event in question, and the "defective" version would be cut off and pushed out of Ersis, where it could continue to evolve and thrive at a safe distance from the other Seeds. Leaving the Seeds Originally, Humanity was meant to stay within the Seeds, keeping them safe from the Arkn and Dekn (and preventing them from getting drawn into any potential conflicts). However, some time after the 21st century of the Courn Seed, humans began establishing colonies on Earth's moon through a private company known as U.M.E.E.C. The company's founders – Richard Polado, Airon Myr, and Harold Winthester – were quick to capitalize and expand; in time, they discovered an extradimensional exit from the Seed, conveniently hidden behind Earth's moon. After an Arkn named Ai'drena Rera was killed by armed guards at the gateway, the Humans used her skeleton as thermal paint on the outside of a space shuttle; this somehow enabled them to bypass the Ythen. The trio entered the realm, crash-landing in the desert of Galliptis in the Elevrium. Polado died on impact, while Myr was attacked and killed by an Andees while exiting the ship (as he tried to recreate Neil Armstrong's famous first steps). Winthester, the last surviving founder, inherited the company at that point, and went on to explore the Elevrium. Interactions with the Arkn and Dekn As Humans ventured further into the Elevrium, they discovered a strange relic; this relic enabled the Humans to detect and decode the creational blueprints of existence. In time, the humans made contact with the developing Dekn; as different Siy effects were discovered, U.M.E.E.C. distributed different Siy to the Dekn in trade for various things. The two races realized that by working together, they had the potential to advance further than either could alone; U.M.E.E.C. and the Dekn established a partnership, which was made official at a neutral "meeting ground" in Galliptis. The exploration of the Lathrym also led the humans to the Empyrium, and the living Arkn. Trade soon opened between the Arkn and Dekn; the Dekn sold the Arkn some of the newly-decoded Siy, and they determined the creational blueprint for floating, which enabled them to fly. Humans also discovered the Arkn's ability to charge the Ethri in their bodies and channel it at will. Recognizing the potential to expand the Arkn empire, the former Thani Zazriel Devereaux struck a deal with the Ythen to create SEEKER: a massive organization which would assist the Ythen with maintaining the Seeds and watching over the Humans therein. SEEKER took on the duty of extracting Seeds, as well as culling extracted Outliers; if an Outlier refused to die when it should, SEEKER would step in and send its agents to correct the error by "rapturing" (read: cleansing) the Human population, leaving no survivors. To prevent Outliers from becoming a common occurrence, SEEKER also stationed assassins known as Morit’damari (Fear-Blades) in Ersis to eliminate anyone the Ythen deemed troublesome (i.e. capable of changing the timeline or causing a cataclysmic disaster), be they human, Arkn, or Dekn. Like the Dekn, all Arkn employees of SEEKER were provided transmogs upon entering Ersis. Furthermore, any Arkn or Dekn who started any sort of conflict that risked outing their existence would be subjected to harsh punishment. Present For much of their history, Humanity has remained largely unaware of the Arkn and Dekn. Members of both races dwell alongside humans within the Seeds, where the Arkn have their own version of the Yakuza, while the Dekn have established the Sanguinal'estiere. Biology Human biology is far less impressive than that of the Arkn or Dekn. They have a lighter, more fragile bone structure than the Dekn, and a more simplistic circulatory system than the Arkn. They are capable of breathing aeri, but their immune systems are far weaker than either the Arkn or Dekn, leaving them susceptible to a multitude of diseases and conditions. Humans are also able to contract Arkn and Dekn illnesses, which are something akin to a "superbug" in the human body and often fatal (though vaccines exist for many of them). Conversely, HIV is the only human illness that can be contracted by Arkn or Dekn. Human lifespans are rather short when compared to the Arkn and Dekn, generally lasting (depending on diet, environment and various genetic factors) 80 to 100 years. With U.M.E.E.C. and SEEKER supplements and enhancements, however, the Human lifespan can be extended to nearly 200 years. Half-Breeds Humans are capable of producing offspring with both Arkn and Dekn. The union of Arkn and Dekn with Humans has resulted in half-breed offspring that live amongst humanity. Arkn-human hybrids are called Hurn (pronounced "hyurn", a combination of Hu'man and A'r'k'n), while Dekn-human hybrids are called Cambion ''(or ''Deknborn). ''These hybrids contain some shard of power from their non-human parent. However, their powers are weaker than those of their full-blooded brethren: Hurn lack Ethric blood and must channel Ethri raw, while Cambrion horns do not protrude through the skin and can only forge a weak connection to the Silulis, limiting their mental powers. Hybrids, like normal Humans, are able to breath both oxygen and aeri, and can easily move about Humanity without being discovered (unless their powers are seen by others). They are seen as a mild risk by the Ythen, if only for their risky behavior. Powers and Abilities Humans cannot naturally practice most forms of magic, as they are unable to store an Ethric charge in their bodies and can't connect to the Silulic Horror. However, they can still connect to the Tatsuonga, and can charge sigils and utilize their power (provided they have access to Rethryc crystals). Despite their limitations, Humans are known for being highly resilient, clever, and adaptable, and for taking on any challenge that comes their way — including stupidly dangerous ones. Risen Occasionally, a Human will marked by El'lepagi as a Risen; this initiates the start of a reincarnation cycle, which will see them reborn as both an Arkn and a Dekn. If the former human is able to make their mark in each lifetime, they will be reborn into a final life as a pureblood Risen: a Human with the abilities, powers, skills, and memories of each of their previous lives (which they gradually recall over the course of their lifetime). Sometimes, a Human will die prematurely during a .Mainframe scan; when this happens, the Human will be "downloaded" into the Silulis as an Eelekti, and .Mainframe immediately begins re-uploading them back into Ersis. If they manage to survive the 100 years necessary for the upload to be completed, they will be reborn back in one of the Seeds as either a new human, or (more rarely) re-materialize in another Seed as a recreation of their previous self. Reborn individuals are almost guaranteed to be Marked as Risen during their new life. Risen are rather rare (such that many believe them to be a myth), and often must hide their true natures, as the Ythen consider them a threat and will kill any Risen they uncover. As such, it is unknown exactly how many have existed through time. Known Humans U.M.E.E.C. * '''Airon Myr' – Founder of U.M.E.E.C. † * Harold Winthester – Founder of U.M.E.E.C. † * Richard Polado – Founder of U.M.E.E.C.. † * Thomas Ruben Kale II '– Exploration Branch Leader; Captain of the Exploration ship ''Validity. * '''Gary Alivin – Pilot of the Exploration ship Validity. '' SEEKER CULTIST Frigate * '''Grey Isodora' – Helmsman of the CULTIST Frigate. * Catherine Redcrof'''t – Lieutenant of the CULTIST Frigate. * '''Michael Calder – Master-of-Arms of the CULTIST Frigate. * Timothy Gailbrough – Mechanic of the CULTIST Frigate. BANSHEE Frigate * Lucien Marchant – Helmsman of the BANSHEE Frigate. * Victor Blackwood – Rear-Captain of the BANSHEE Frigate. * Savannah Sinclair – Master-of-Arms of the BANSHEE Frigate. * Sydney Caldwell – Mechanic of the BANSHEE Frigate. UMBRA Dreadnaught * Adrian Windward – High Captain of the UMBRA Dreadnaught * Jerome Carrigan – Co-helsman of the UMBRA Dreadnaught * Sumi’vre Sarabande – Master-of-Arms of the UMBRA Dreadnaught. * Morgan Emory – Mechanic of the UMBRA Dreadnaught. Other Humans * Astrid Calliope Faust – Former lover of Tabbris Irinith. Mother of Franz Faust. * Marceline – Love interest of Miriam Magdal. † * Robert Morrow – Human father of Ryael. * [[Ryael|'Ryael "Ryan" Morrow']] – Son of Robert Morrow. Risen. Category:Universe X Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Species (Universe X) Category:Humans (Universe X)